


Well Met

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Series: i won't go quietly into the night [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knocks her head back against the mailbox she’s sitting behind, closing her eyes tightly. “Yeah, Barry, Cisco, go traipsing through the multiverse!” She ducks her head out, peering at the eldritch monstrosity thudding down main street. “Most of the Rogues are in jail right now; holding down the fort on my own will be a piece of cake!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Met

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my "fuck the CW, let's write about Laurel Lance being alive and happy and kissing ladies" initiative

“I don’t know what you want, or why you’re here,” Dinah shouts, chin raised defiantly and hands fisted at her side, “but you aren’t welcome in Central City! So put the nice people down, and–”

The giant tentacled monster decides it’s done being surprised by the brazen woman in fishnets and combat boots standing in its path, and instead it swings down one of the tentacles _not_ holding a screaming civilian to try and scoop Dinah out of the street. She dives out of the way, letting out a sharp canary cry as she goes, and the monster recoils with a roar that rumbles through the ground under her feet and breaks the glass of every store on the street.

She knocks her head back against the mailbox she’s sitting behind, closing her eyes tightly. “Yeah, Barry, Cisco, go traipsing through the multiverse!” She ducks her head out, peering at the eldritch monstrosity thudding down main street. “Most of the Rogues are in jail right now; holding down the fort on my own will be a piece of cake!”

She blows out a breath, gets her feet back under herself as she prepares to dive back out into the street. “This is fine, BC. You’ve got this. If you take out its knees, hopefully it won’t fall on anyone, and its own mass should cushion its hostages! At the very least, a twenty foot fall is better than being eaten.” She sucks in a breath, centering herself, and snarls out, “Piece of cake!”

And then she’s moving–

Glass crunches under her feet, and her throat feels raw from the force of the cry she directs at the creature’s “knees”–it roars again as its legs collapse underneath it. The impact shakes the ground, nearly knocks Dinah off of her own feet, but she doesn’t stop. Its grip on the civilians loosens in its preoccupation, and one of the people is able to struggle free, dart along the tentacle once holding them and leap to safety on a nearby building.

Then the monster gives up on its hostages all at once, and Dinah feels her heart stutter in her chest.

Two of the people escape the way the other one had, but the third’s screams rent the air as they’re flung away by a flailing tentacle. Dinah’s cry grows in strength and she stalks forward, fury in her heart and tears in her eyes because there’s nothing she can do, no way she can save that person, and the creature wails ineffectually back at her, the bones of its legs cracking–

A woman swoops down from the sky, catching the screaming civilian with one arm.

Dinah knows who she is; between the uniform and the sword, it’s impossible _not_ to recognize the woman the media has been frantically theorizing about since she first appeared in New York a few weeks before.

Wonder Woman drops the person on the roof with the rest of them; Dinah drops to her knees, her cry trailing off into nothing as the monster begins to topple. It hits the ground at the same time she does, and Dinah closes her eyes tightly, wills the tears in her eyes away. It’s fine, it’s fine, the person is safe and in the best possible hands, _it’s fine_.

She stands.

Her knees sting and her throat is raw, but she raises her chin once more and presses back her shoulders. Wonder Woman slices the head off of the creature without hesitation; Dinah can’t quite muster any anger.

“Well met!” Wonder Woman calls, sheathing her sword back at her hip, and Dinah raises her hand in a vague wave before tapping her throat and shaking her head.

(It’s a good thing she doesn’t have any cases going to court in the next week.)

Wonder Woman nods, strides across the street with a confidence and grace that Dinah both envies and appreciates, and extends a hand with a brilliant, pure white smile. (God, she’s so tall; Dinah has to crane her neck to meet the woman’s eyes.) “I had hoped to locate the beast before it encountered any member of humanity,” she says, voice husky and apologetic. “Thank Athena this city has a protector of such valor and prowess.”

“Yeah, well,” Dinah whispers, shaking Wonder Woman’s hand, “thank Deus Ex Machina you showed up when you did.” Wonder Woman tilts her head slightly, brow furrowing, and Dinah waves it off. “Doesn’t matter,” she croaks. “Thank you.”

“You did the vast majority of the work,” Wondy says, laughs, and she throws an arm around Dinah’s shoulders. “I had hoped for more of a fight, but I cannot begrudge a fellow warrior her glory. Let us celebrate!”

Dinah hesitates;  she feels like she should check on the civilians- she can hear them shouting frantically, banging on the door to the roof and hoping someone will open up and let them down- and she’s not sure who’s job it is to clean Cthulhu out of the street, but it feels like she should be trying to figure that out.

There are sirens in the distance, though, and surely one of the rooftop civilians has a cell phone on them?

She bites her lip, then nods decisively and tells Wonder Woman, “There’s this one coffee shop…”

*** 

Dinah’s not sure exactly what the medicinal properties of an iced mocha are, but the cold liquid feels like heaven on her throat as she sips and pretends to listen to Wonder Woman enthusiastically recount the events that led her to Central. Yes, pretends–she had started off paying attention, of course, but it’s hard to stay engaged when you can’t effectively offer commentary.

Especially when the woman you’re talking to is the _physical embodiment of perfection_.

Wonder Woman is at least six feet tall, broad shouldered, muscled like a greek statue; her hair cascades over her shoulders, not a strand out of place despite _flying_ being her typical mode of transportation, and Dinah’s really not ashamed to admit she spent at least three minutes appreciating the cut of the woman’s armor.

Practical? Not hardly.

(But then, she and her fishnets are some to talk, aren’t they?)

Jitters is buzzing all around them, a dozen people surreptitiously taking pictures of the superheroes slurping down iced mochas and another dozen irreverently taking selfies with the two of them in the background. Someone shouts out that they love the Black Canary, and Dinah throws up a peace sign to a chorus of shutter clicks.

She grins to herself, one hundred percent certain it looks like Black Canary and Wonder Woman are on a date, and her conversational partner beams back at her, not needing any context.

“Despite my initial frustration with the beast’s escape, it has proved quite fortuitous,” Wondy says, reaching across the table to clap Dinah- carefully delicately- on the shoulder. “Without its interference, our paths may not have crossed.” Her smile is warm, her eyes crinkled, and her hand _lingers_.

Dinah chokes on her moccha, realizing Black Canary and Wonder Woman _actually are on a date_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really... really proud of that deus ex machina joke...
> 
> anyway, hit me up at lisasneeze.tumblr.com with any and all laurel-centric femslash prompts


End file.
